A Totally Devoted Fan
by Azulastalker
Summary: My OC who somehow went from our world to the Naruto world. Itachi/OC
1. Info

Sunny is my own made up character that I will now use for any of my Naruto stories that involves someone falling for Itachi.

Name: Sunny ? (doesn't really have a last name.)

Age: Anywhere from 13-21 (I know that's a big age difference, but all the info I have on Itachi is from the ages 13-21, so she's pretty much whatever age Itachi is at the time.)

Hair: Dark brown, almost black, long, sometimes puts in a ponytail to fight

Eyes: Brown, full of hope (one of my stories will explain that)

Skin: Like Itachi's but slightly darker

Outfit: Long red shirt that fits her well, sometimes leaf village headband & sometimes red belt around her waist (shirt goes below belt or headband) slightly darker red leggings underneath, slip on red shoes (not the normal ninja kind), long red nails.

Bio: Is at the beginning of most stories, though most of the time her family will not be with her or presumed dead. In most stories, has a necklace full of Sasori's poison around her neck to kill herself with in case Itachi dies. She knows all about the Naruto world and everything. She is from our world and somehow ended up there.

Personality: Happy, split personality, is kinda like Sakura except she can be totally happy and joyful one second and then bashing your head in the wall the next, short temper, pyro (loves fire & hates all other elements), totally in love with Itachi and willing to kill herself if he dies (she is NOT emo!).

Skills: I'm pretty sure that she is a medical ninja in all of my stories, though I'm not sure. In some stories she has more medical ability and knowledge than others. She is very acrobatic and flexible (so you can imagine that ALL the Akatsuki guys basically want her, especially Deidara).

How she reacts with members of the Akatsuki: Loves Itachi, somewhat afraid of Deidara (one of my stories will explain that, btw, Deidara kinda flirts with her), teases Kisame though knows he can't do anything to her, sympathizes with Sasori (cause of his parents and what not), friends with Konan, feels neutral about Pein (the leader), scared of Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu, and hates Tobi when he finally comes.

**Now on with the short one shots that are related but don't really follow a story line!**


	2. Chapter 1

**What you need to know about Sunny: 17 ½ now, wears belt instead of headband, not that much of a medical ninja, but still pretty good, she got here like now with some friends (who also know that she watches Naruto and one even watches it too), it's complicated how she got here, but she did ok? And she knows where the Akatsuki hideout is. (Written in third person)**

**Now then, LET'S START THE PARTY . . .er . . .STORY!**

She leaned closer to the door. She hear muffled sounds of voices. She was inside the Akatsuki's hideout and listening in on their meeting. She came just for a chance to meet Itachi in person. (she's that obsessed, FACE IT!)

"Shouldn't we wait until Itachi gets here at least?" A voice said.

Sunny froze. He wasn't in there? There where was-

"What are you doing?" a voice she knew all too well said.

She stood up from where she was kneeling on the floor and spun around. Yep, it was Itachi all right.

"I'm . . . " She had NO idea what to say. Here he was, the whole reason that she came here, and she couldn't think of anything to say. How embarrassing.

"I . . ." She started again.

"Are you ever going to finish a sentence?" He said.

She liked it when he talked to her. She stood up straighter, she knew what to say, though it sounded . . . well . . . unusual and he would probably kill her. But she would try it anyway!

"I was waiting for you." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You act surprised, Itachi. You didn't think that you could exist in this world without at least one devoted fan? Did you?"

"Who are you?" He decided to change the subject.

"Sunny."

"Sunny." She liked it when he said her name. "What is your business here?"

"I . . . well . . . I kinda like you." She looked down at her feet. How would he react to that?

"Like me? You do know what I did, right?" He said.

"Yeah, and I don't really care. I don't care what you do." She said shyly.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You can burn me, stab me, anything and I will still want to be with you. Though I won't jump through hoops."

"Liar. You just want to sleep with me."

"What? I do eventually, but not NOW!" She said.

"You're a fake, a fraud. No one can love me." He said.

"You sound so sure of yourself. How can you know if you never tried?" Sunny said.

She had a point, but he didn't want to admit it, so he used his sharingan on her.

When she woke up, she was lying on a bed with nothing but her underwear on. She blushed.

"Itachi was right. You ARE cute." She heard someone say. Deidara stepped out of the shadows in only his underwear.

She didn't like this and tried to think of a way out and at the same time, trying to cover herself.

"Why do you want to do that?" Deidara said, now on top of her and trying to remove her hands. "You're so beautiful."

"No! I want Itachi to be my first! Not you!" She screamed.

"Shut up and stay still." He managed to get her hands away from her body.

Then Sunny got an idea. It was a longshot, but would be worth it if it worked. She pushed his face in between her breasts and while he was stunned by the action, she kneed him in the crotch.

She then ran like hell. Luckily, the doors had the person's name on it and she easily found Itachi's without much trouble.

She went in and closed the door behind her. He was in the shower and she decided to hide in his closet. (Cree-py) She sat down and began to sob. Why her? Oh, right, she was stupid enough to go into the Akatsuki hideout, asking for Itachi. Darn, why did she have to be born without any common sense?

She heard the water stop and the door to the bathroom open. (He has a bathroom in his room, okay?) She didn't dare peek out and just decided to wait.

She heard Deidara storm down the hall and bang on Itachi's door, to look for her no doubt.

"Where is she?" Deidara said.

"Who?" Itachi said, confused.

"That little bitch! She kneed me and ran!"

Itachi chuckled. "I don't know, but she's not here."

Deidara glared at him then left.

Itachi closed the door and walked over to the closet. Sunny held her breath.

"I know you're in there. Come on out, Deidara left." He said.

Sunny stood up and opened the closet door. She looked at Itachi. "Thanks."

He stared at her for a few seconds then shook his head. "What a burden you are becoming."

Sunny frowned. "Burden?"

"I gave you to Deidara, hoping to break your spirit. But that didn't work."

Sunny stared at the floor. Had he really just said that to her? "Oh. I see. You don't want me here. I guess I'll go back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

She started to leave, but Itachi grabbed her wrist. "No."

She turned around. Hope fluttered in her chest. Did he like her?

"You know too much." Her heart sank.

"Oh." She stared at the floor.

He stared at her, interested. "Sunny?" She looked up. "Did you really mean what you said before?"

"Why do you care?" She said then practically beat herself up. Stupid! Don't say that! He's interested in you! "I mean . . ."

"I get it." He said. "You don't trust me. Why should you? I put you through Deidara." He stared at the floor.

Sunny put her hand under his chin and lifted up his chin. She looked deep into his eyes. "Do not beat yourself up. It gets you nowhere."

Itachi was stunned by her sudden sternness. Then he pushed her hand away, put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"How did you get to know so much?"

"When life gives me lemons, I squirt them in life's eyes." She said.

He chuckled. "Smart."

Sunny blushed, realizing how close they were, but she didn't want to try anything. Anything too serious, and she might be right back to square one.

He stared out the window. "It's getting late. Why don't you stay here for the night? I'll get you a room in the morning."

She blushed. "Very well." Then blushed harder when she realized she just had her undergarments on.

Itachi noticed. "Don't worry. I'm not that kind of guy."

They snuggled under the covers and Itachi stared at Sunny, still fascinated by her. Who would have thought, someone that liked him!

**The Next Morning . . .**

Itachi watched her wake up. Sunny was quite startled, but she had to get used to it. He probably always woke up early.

"Your eyes . . ." he said. "They're full of . . . what's the word I'm looking for? . . . .hope. I haven't seen hope in a long time."

Sunny blushed. "Why, thank you."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He said suddenly.

"Wha . . ." She was surprised. This fast?

"Too fast, isn't it? It's just . . . you seem full of opportunities. Like I can somehow start over with you." He tried to explain.

"It's fine." She said, smiling. "I've always wanted to be your girlfriend. But you have to put up with me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said.

"O-kay. If you say so." She said.

He kissed her. "I think I may love you, Sunny."

"Thanks?" She said with a smile on her face.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Sunny was in a hallway in a hotel. Her, Itachi, and Kisame were after the Nine Tailed Fox. She was slightly angry because Kisame had 'accidentally' let the fact that Itachi and her were dating and very much in love slip to Jiraya and Naruto, not to mention Itachi's younger brother. It 'slipped', Kisame had said. But, if anything, he was making their relationship stronger. Jiraya had been hitting on her, and Itachi was getting mad.

Right now, Itachi was using his Sharingan on Sasuke. She heard running and looked. Naruto was running to help Sasuke.

Without thinking, Sunny pulled out 2 kunai and blocked his path, but he didn't get anywhere near her before Jiraya did some jutsu that put them in a toad's stomach.

"Ew!" She screeched. "So totally gross!" She was trying to get away from the flesh of the stomach, yet couldn't.

"Sunny, Kisame, let's go." Itachi said.

Sunny looked at him then ran over to him. Kisame was having some difficulties.

Sunny grabbed Itachi's arm, and when Kisame got over to them, ran.

"We aren't gonna make it!" She said when she saw the wall of flesh coming at them.

Itachi grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close. He then used his sharingan to bust through the wall.

They made it out and were going down a nearby river. He still hadn't let her go.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" She said, worry in her tone.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said and deactivated his sharingan.

"Are you sure? I can heal you, no problem." She said.

"I'm fine. He was stronger than I anticipated." Itachi said.

"Let me heal you. I'm starting to get worried."

"I told you, I'm fine. Besides, we need to get as far away from here as we can." He said. He let go of her waist.

"Itachi's right. If they decide to follow us, we need to leave here ASAP." Kisame said.

"But-"

"Sunny, you know I love you. Why can't you just trust me?" Itachi said.

"I worry about you because I love you too much, is that a problem?" She said.

"No. You just need to accept reason sometimes." Itachi said.

"I think we're having our first fight. And it's over something as stupid as this!"

"We wouldn't be having this fight if you just LET IT GO!"

"Let me heal you."

"Can it wait?"

"I'm worried."

"Wait 10 minutes!"

"Why not now? You think I'm the reason we're having this fight while I just care for your well being!"

"I AM FINE! Let it go!"

"No. Let me heal you.

"Let it go!"

"Let me heal you!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP?" Kisame said.

They were quiet.

"Sunny, it can wait, he's not going to die. Itachi, she's just worried about you and it's something you're not used to, get over it!" Kisame said.

There was silence. He was right.

They kept being silent until they stopped at dusk.

"We'll set up camp here." Itachi said. "Kisame, you're the strongest, go get some firewood."

Kisame went off into the woods.

"Will you let me heal you now?" Sunny said quietly.

"Yes. Thank you." Itachi said.

They sat down and Sunny began working on his eyes. "You're working yourself too hard. You should slow down, I worry about you, you know."

Itachi was quiet. "I'm sorry. About earlier. I was being stupid. I should have just let you healed me."

"No, it's my fault. I should have let it go." Sunny said.

Itachi smirked and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Then Kisame cleared his throat.

Sunny broke the kiss and blushed like crazy.

"If you two just wanted some alone time, you could have asked." Kisame said.

**Aww! They had their first fight! I ended it kinda abruptly, but I had to or I would never stop.**


End file.
